Red Wolf
The '''Red Wolf '''is the first Mech Armour piloted by the Guardian of Taurus, the second of the Zodiac Guardians, Perry. It is encountered in Stage 16, at the end of the Taurus Constellation and again in Stage 52 in the Libra Constellation, reincarnated and stronger. It is later replaced by Silver Fox. Appearance The plane is depicted as a "very huge red fighter plane of the heavy armour class", with 4 guns and a core where it fires cross spread bullets. In it's second phase, it extends it's arms and feet and gains a pair of demonic looking wings that reveal 4 lasers each. It also gains two blue menacing eyes. Attacks First Phase In it's first phase, it has 3 attacks. It's first attack is cross spreading bullets in two waves. It also fires two kinds of laser beams: One is charged, more damaging and bigger but is ignorable due to it's ineffective position, the second is smaller but is marked at your position and travels faster. It's last attack is a spread fire of bullets that can hit you if dodged carelessly. Second Phase In the second phase, all attacks are improved upon and deal greater damage. It's charged, bigger lasers are now even more damaging(but just as ineffective) and it's cross spread bullets now come in 3 waves, making it harder to avoid. Although the spread fire remains the same. It's main form of attack now comes from it's new 4 lasers on it's wings. Despite no longer homing in on you, their attack power is greatly increased, it's more accurate, and the delays are shorter. These can be fired wave by wave or continuously. At higher levels, it also fires a combination of the two. It's most devastating attack is when it charges a huge laser at it's head for a few seconds, before firing it continuously. This attack GUARANTEES an instant death and must be avoided at all costs. It then idles for a few seconds before attacking. Strategy The Red Wolf is arguably the first somewhat challenging boss for a few reasons. It introduces lasers which deal huge amounts of damage when the player first encounters it, has patterns that can frighten an inexperienced player and becomes more intimidating and powerful in it's second phase compared to any other boss before it. Dodging it's cross spread and spread fire bullets are easy as long as you are not near the ship when it fires, although it can combine them for a slightly more challenging attack. Your main concern are it's lasers and it's many variations. These deal great amounts of damage and can be tricky to avoid the first time around. The two lasers it comes equipped with in the first phase are your first encounter with such an attack, as such there are only two. However, they are fast-moving, heavy hitting and are aimed in your general direction, hence they should be prepared for at all times as they can be combined with other attacks or fired when least expected. During it's second phase, the lasers become more deadly but aren't aimed at you, rather fired in patterns that you must skillfully avoid. It's cross spread now comes in three waves, so try and dodge every one. Throughout the battle, stay away from the center, as Red Wolf will unleash a huge laser that is a 1 hit kill to your ship. Although he does not do so in early battles, it is known that he is able to initiate this attack without the need to reduce his health greatly. During this attack and in the few moments that follow, deal as much damage as you can to him. He will soon resume his attack, usually with laser patterns. Overall, keep an eye on his lasers and try not to take damage from the normal bullets. Make sure to move away from the center when he is about to fire his laser and victory will be yours. Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships